


Encountered

by Vinnocent



Series: Teen Titans: Morph! [7]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Book 3: The Encounter, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnocent/pseuds/Vinnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Animorphs consider the Titans' offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encountered

<YES!> Cassie cried as Marco swooped up from the trees, a victorious escape of a very near death.

In the sky overhead, the huge truck ship stopped climbing. It rolled again, onto its back this time, and plunged back to Earth.

<Man, that was WAY too close!> Marco yelled. <That does it. I have had it with this Animorphs stuff!>

<You're not safe yet!> Rachel answered. <Look!>

With the truck ship out of the way and falling to Earth, the Blade ship and the Bug fighters came after the morphed birds.

<Quick! Into the trees! Out of sight!> Jake yelled.

The Animorphs swooped down into the forest. Down below the tops of the trees, where the Yeerks could no longer see them.

BOOOOOM!

An explosion like a bomb going off. The truck ship had hit the ground. The concussion rolled over the forest like a tidal wave of air. Jake rocketed into a tree but was able to avoid being hurt. <Everyone okay?> Cassie called. One by one they answered that they were.

But the explosion had disturbed every animal in the forest. The birds had all either hidden or flown away during the earlier fighting. Those few birds still left took wing with the impact.

<Okay,> said Rachel, shaking herself and stretching out her wings. <I may be willing to consider the Titans thing.>


End file.
